Head Shot
by LeMonde-deMielpop's
Summary: Une journée banale à la Polymanga, Mathieu est sur scène puis... Il se réveille à l'hopital Beaucoup de Mathieu et beaucoup de Antoine mais léger Matoine :3


Chute de tension, fatigue, stress,... Mathieu Sommet, créateur de la célèbre émission Salut Les Geeks venait de s'écrouler sur la scène de la Polymanga. Tout le monde s'agitait et s'inquiétait. Dès qu'il s'était retrouvé par terre, des membres de la sécurité ainsi que Antoine Daniel s'étaient précipités sur lui.

- Antoine appelez une ambulance s'il vous plaît. Ordonna un homme, agenouillé à côté de Mathieu

Sans attendre plus longtemps Antoine composa le 15 avant de se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait en Suisse.

- Merde, le...  
>- 114. Coupa l'homme<br>- Oui bonjour... Un ami vient de s'écrouler, sa respiration est extrêmement faible, son pouls aussi.  
>- Très bien, veuillez me donner votre emplacement.<br>- On se trouve à la Polymanga, vous... ?  
>- Oui nous connaissons son emplacement. Une équipe médicale arrivera d'une minute à l'autre.<p>

Antoine bafouilla un merci, complètement stressé.

- S'il vous plaît ! Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir quitter la salle ! Annonça une femme

La foule obéit et sortit plutôt rapidement. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent puis transportèrent le jeune inconscient dans le camion. Évidemment Antoine avait demandé à les accompagner.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?  
>- N... Non...<br>- Et il n'y a aucun membre de sa famille qui puisse venir ?  
>- Non, on vient de France.<br>- Je vois...  
>- Je peux quand même vous suivre ?<br>- Bien sûr, mais vous attendrez quelques instants dans la salle d'attente.

Antoine acquiesça, inquiet.  
>Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital, Mathieu fut carrément transporté aux urgences. Puis Antoine se retrouva seul, inquiet, pendant de longues minutes, trop longues minutes...<br>Mathieu avait-il un gros problème de santé qu'il avait caché à son ami ? Son ami stressait, le cœur battant rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit, le stress monta d'un cran.

- Son cœur à faillit lâcher à deux reprises. Votre ami a fait une grosse erreur, il a prit des médicaments et a bu de l'alcool quelques temps après.  
>- Comment ça médicaments ?<br>- Nous avons retrouvé des traces d'Anxiolytiques, en forte quantité, un peu trop même. Il a consommé de la caféine ainsi que de l'alcool trop rapidement après. Il aurait pu y rester.  
>- C'est quoi comme médicaments... ?<br>- Contre l'anxiété.

Antoine fronça les sourcils.

- Le plus étonnant dans tout ça c'est qu'il a également prit du Propranolol, un médicament qu'on prescrit souvent pour empêcher la formation de souvenirs anxiogènes, traumatisants, ou pour empêcher la formation d'idées noires. Je crois que votre ami souffre d'anxiété ainsi que de trouble de stress post-traumatique.

Les yeux du jeune Daniel s'ouvrirent en grand. Le médecin comprit alors qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

- Il a dut vivre quelque chose de traumatisant récemment...  
>- J... Je peux le voir ?<br>- Allez y.

Le présentateur de What The Cut ?! entra dans la chambre dont les volets étaient fermés, la pièce était sombre, Mathieu était là, sur le lit d'hôpital, les yeux clos, des appareils branchés (cc Ricola) à lui. Alors Antoine l'observa, mille et une questions se formaient dans sa tête. En le regardant bien, le plus petit était plus blanc que d'habitude, pourtant il avait l'air bien ce matin. Son ami avait-il fait ça volontairement dans le but de... Non. Bien sûr que non, pas Mathieu.

Antoine le regarda, ne sachant plus quoi penser, il espérait juste qu'il ouvre rapidement les yeux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas le temps passer, puis il entendit le bruit de draps qui bougent. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers le plus petit qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Complètement perdu, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, ne voyant pratiquement rien dans l'obscurité à part une silhouette, Mathieu paniqua.

Il paniquait réellement.  
>Il sentit des mains se poser sur ses épaules dans un :<p>

-Chut...

Puis il fut aveuglé par une lumière qui venait de s'allumer puis il découvrit Antoine en face de lui. Un peu soulagé de le voir, Mathieu souffla.

- On est où... ? Demanda le petit au bord des larmes  
>- A l'hosto.<p>

Puis le jeune vidéaste se souvint alors... Il se rappela de la scène de Polymanga, des fans hurlant, de ses étourdissement, du voile noir puis plus rien.

- Faudrait que tu me dises ce qu'il t'arrive mec...

Mathieu ne répondit rien. Comment savait-il que... ?

Il sourit en coin.  
>Bien sûr, ils avaient du retrouver des traces de médocs, ainsi que l'alcool. <p>

- N'évite pas le sujet Mathieu... Parle moi.  
>- Plus tard plus tard... On rentre. Déclara t-il en se levant<br>- Hey mais mec tu peux pas partir comme ça !  
>- J'vais pas me gêner. Je vais bien. Dit-il en se rhabillant correctement<p>

Mathieu allait quitter la salle, il avait la main sur la poignée, Antoine l'attrapa et le retourna.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien !

La colère et l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard mais Mathieu ne dit toujours rien.

- Si tu me laisse partir je te dirais ce que tu veux.  
>- Promis ?<br>- Je t'ai déjà mentis ?

Antoine le lâcha puis ils partirent discrètement. Sorti dehors, Mathieu inspira fortement puis regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil.  
>Au bout de quelques mètres, Mathieu s'enfuit. Il était partit en courant, laissant Antoine qui se mit à lui courir après.<p>

- Mathieu !

C'est qu'il courait vite le petit ! Antoine le perdit de vue puis le perdit tout court.

- Merde merde merde !

Il sortit son portable et tenta de joindre son ami, même si il n'avait pas grand espoir.

- Désolé Antoine...

- Mathieu arrêtes et viens.  
>- N... Nan, je veux pas en parler...<br>- Je ne te forcerais pas... Je veux juste que tu reviennes. S'il te plait.  
>- Je...<p>

Antoine entendit de faibles sanglots.

- Mathieu revient, je suis là, et si tu ne veux pas parler je te forcerais pas.  
>- Promis ?<p>

- Oui. C'est ok ?  
>- T'es où ?<br>- Au pire on se rejoint à l'hôtel ?  
>- D'accord.<p>

Ils raccrochèrent. Mathieu sortit une boite de médicaments de sa poche, il en ingurgita trois d'un coup puis se mit en chemin.

-

Antoine, qui était devant sa porte, aperçut Mathieu arriver, il remarqua également qu'il avait du mal à marcher. Il se dirigea alors vers lui pour qu'il prenne appui sur lui puis il le fit entrer dans sa chambre.  
>Mathieu s'allongea sur le lit, sans un mot, mais se redressa subitement et toussa en crachant un peu de sang.<p>

- Putain Mathieu... Tu me fais peur, je suis désolé mais je suis obligé de mentir, dis moi tout. Ordonna Antoine en lui tendant une bouteille d'eau  
>- Merci.<p>

Il bu et redonna la bouteille.

- J'ai vraiment pas envie...  
>- Tu as voulu mourir ?<p>

Pas de réponse. Ce qui ne rassura pas du tout Antoine.

- Mathieu...  
>- Je... En faite...<br>- Tu vas être obligé de tout me raconter... Sinon je préviens ta mère et ton frère...  
>- Non ! Surtout pas !<br>- Alors ?

Il y eu un moment de silence où Mathieu cherchait ses mots.

- J'ai vu... J'ai vu le sang, j'ai entendu les cris et les coups de feu, j'ai vu les monstres, j'ai entendu ce _tu ne nous échappera pas_, j'ai vu tous ces corps baignant dans le sang, j'ai... été torturé...

Puis il craqua... Mathieu fondit en larmes, la peur et l'angoisse monta d'un cran. Antoine le prit dans ses bras... Comment allait-il faire pour l'aider ?

- C'est mieux d'en parler tu sais...  
>- J'ai peur de tout... J'en peux plus... Prononça difficilement Mathieu<br>- On va parler calmement...  
>- Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas me souvenir !<br>- Je sais... Mais il faut parler, tu te fais encore plus de mal...  
>- Non...<p>

Il serra Antoine fortement contre lui.

- Ensuite, tout redeviendra comme avant... Je te le promet. Dit, quand tu dis torturé... ?  
>- Psychologiquement... Ils m'ont complètement détruis.<br>- Mais non... Je suis là...  
>- Antoine...<p>

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés. Mathieu marchait rapidement dans Paris, un sourire aux lèvres, des paroles, des gestes lui revenaient en tête.

_Le cœur battant la chamade, Mathieu observa les lèvres d'Antoine s'approcher des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Le contact de leurs lèvres leur avaient provoqué de multiples sensations._

_- Je t'aime mec._

Son sourire s'agrandissait, il arriva devant chez Antoine et ouvrit la porte grâce au double de ses clefs. Des rires retentirent. Mathieu paniqua. Il arriva dans la chambre de son compagnon qu'il retrouva ligoté à une chaise.

- Antoine !

Mathieu fut stoppé par l'arme braquée sur la tempe d'Antoine ainsi que sur la sienne.  
>Il reconnu alors ces monstres.<p>

- Je t'aime Mathieu.

Un coup de feu retentit, Mathieu ne bougea plus devant l'horrible image qu'il avait devant les yeux. Antoine, mort, le sang commençant à couler de sa tête.

Un hurlement. Un tir. Un silence. Un silence de mort.

-

Yo ! Alors voilà ce One Shot et ter-mi-né !

A la base je ne devais pas partir sur ça, il devait juste y avoir l'évanouissement et un putain de Matoine et finalement... Pas du tout x) M'en voulez pas :') J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura tout de même plu :D  
>(os écrit en écoutant Hironobu Kageyama - Unmei No Hi ~ Tamashii Tai Tamashii)<p>

Deux autres OS sont en cours :3 Donc voilààààà 

~Gros bisous baveux~  
>•Miel Pop's•<p> 


End file.
